1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to solving optimization problems. More specifically, this disclosure relates to solving optimization problems using a constraints solver.
2. Related Art
Many important problems across a wide range of technical fields can be solved by modeling the problems as optimization problems. Therefore, systems and techniques that can accurately and efficiently solve optimization problems are very valuable.